This invention relates to an infrared sensor comprising a pyroelectric element.
For example, this type of infrared sensor is disclosed in each of JP-A 2012-122908 (Patent Document 1), JP-A 2012-37250 (Patent Document 2) and WO 2006/120863 (Patent Document 3), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The infrared sensor of each of Patent Documents 1 to 3 comprises a pyroelectric element and a FET driven by the pyroelectric element.